Black Roses
by erii.hime
Summary: This is about my OC Sayuri stalking her brother and the other way around..WARNING. This the result of boredom and hentai-ish thoughts..


Title~ Black Roses

Second story FTW! mwahaha...so i can be a beta-reader...X3 My character, Sayuri, will be around again so expect her epic pawning and kicking Sasuke's sorry ass.

Disclaimer..

Sayuri~ Say it!c'mon say it!-bugs sasuke..-

Sasuke~ spoiled brat.

Sayuri~ me?spoiled brat!since when you emotistic freak!

Sasuke~ What was that! -chases Sayuri-

Sayuri~ -runs- Okay thats it! Yuri does not own Naruto but she owns me! and i own Sasuke-nii-san! Ciao!

Let's Start!

~~o~~o~~o~~o~~

I was just there... Walking around the village like crazy, thinking about a few things and maybe a few people who i miss.. But this one person keeps entering my head and disturbs my quiet time!

I looked around and spotted something black, and red. Basically, it was my brother's eyes and hair which was stalking me. He even has this thing of using his Sharingan to enter my brain and read every single thought i have unless i sense him and create a barrier to keep him away. I stared right at him and nii-san revealed himself. Dear god, I'm fourteen years old, i can take care of myself!

"Nii-san! Damn it, will you stop stalking me already! Can't I walk around the city without some freak of a brother staring at my every move!"

"It's called being protective imouto, I can't risk anyone hurting you..."

It's the middle of the day...-.-

The sun is high up in the sky and the heat is unbearable... No one will attempt to kidnap me or something. Besides, I'm an Uchiha... Isn't my name enough to scare the shit outta a person? I mean, even if I am being taken away, one thought can instantly call my brother, a special ability we, siblings developed so that we won't lose track of each other. Which now proves to be really annoying since every thought i have is read by my brother, including the pervy ones, and the day-dreams and everything else even to my smex dreams. He won't ever stop, he's abusing the power we created, what we made was supposedly for EMERGENCY PURPOSES ONLY! But no... I think he may be even stalking Sakura-nee-chan too! I glared at my brother in an evil-go-away way... But honestly, he doesn't bother on leaving, Since he is another Uchiha after all and he thinks he has all the power he wants over me, but hell no, what is he! Getting me for free! HELL NO.

"Seriously nii-san.. Stop stalking me! It's really getting out of hand especially when you read my mind! THERE ARE THINGS MEANT TO BE KEPT PRIVATE!"

"Stop reminding me of those... It's so unsightly for a young girl like you to be thinking of such... Things."

"Well, they are in my head! Who said that you could peek into my little fantasies anyway!"

Oh that hit him hard. Who said he could look into my little fantasy filled world anyway? I wonder what he has in that brain of his? I should try stalking him too! Looking into his brain and stuff while he's sleeping... Oh it'll be so EPIC, i wonder if he fantasizes like i do with certain people like i do! Maybe he goes beyond fantasies! I should spy on him when he goes to bed with Sakura too! And maybe record what they're doing too! Then i'll put it on Facebook and twitter and myspace... AND! Holy shiz i forgot to make a barrier... I looked at nii-san then made a run for it.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DO WHAT! VIDEO ME IN BED WITH SAKURA! PUT IT ON FACEBOOK! SAYURI UCHIHA COME BACK!"

"HELL YEA! Hahaha! Video you! HELL YES!"

I'm having so much fun today, other than pissing my big brother off to the max... I get to run around like crazy and not get caught by him! HAHAHA... This is the best day ever! Seriously, i love doing this... Annoying nii-san to the max point is so EPIC. He easily gets annoyed which isn't a very good thing to have, and so.. Annoying my brother is my BEST and FAVORITE hobby this month.. Maybe next month it'll be doing videos while he's in bed with Sakura-nee-san... As long as I don't get caught by him that is.. I ran to this house that look haunted, though it isn't really haunted, it just looks creepy in all. I went inside the house and ran to the garden which was filled with Black Roses. The reason why I also went to the house was because of the Black Roses in the garden. They attract me real badly and that my signature IS a Black Rose.

I walked around the garden and just relaxed, this is my haven after all, I discovered it and it stays secret. This garden sort of called out to me, I was just walking past the house when the wind blew a few petals my way and I got curious, I went inside the house and saw this haven. Nii-san cannot find and will not find me here. I know it.

Author's note...

~Yea, this is the result of boredom and hentai and odd dreams...

~YOU! YES YOU! REVIEW OR YOU GO HOME WITHOUT COOKIES! D=


End file.
